Video Games
by Neko-Fate
Summary: Sollux is your morial, and what do you do when you walk in and see him beaten and bruised by a certain sea dwelling troll? YOU GET THEM OUT! And knowing this mustard-blood when he's up what do the two of you do, play video games! With a bit of a coast...


[Disclaimer I've never done a ?xMale!Reader, so please bare with me. I am a female and for me it is a bit harder to ?xReaders for guys! Thank you, and enjoy!]

You rushed into the room where your morial, Sollux Captor, lay on the floor. Eridan stood over his out cold body panting, many cuts and bruises littered his own person. Your eyes went from your friend to the one who shared a black quadrant with both you and the yellow-blood.

"What the fuck did you do?!" you screamed at the sea-dweller.

"Wwell if you must knoww, the damn loww blooded freak insulted me," he said calmly, straightening out his clothing.

Alright you were done, you had been in a grey quadrant with this freak for too long you can't even stand it. You don't want anything to do with him anymore. So you walk right up to him, your face going deathly calm, looking him right in the eye.

"You can tell Rikren that he is no longer needed, our Auspisticismship is done, now get the hell out of here," you shoo-ed him turning back to your moiral.

"Wwhat?" he asked shocked, "No, look I'm sorry you don't need to be doin' that!"

"Yes, I do now out Ampora," you commanded not even looking at him. Soon after you heard the sound of him huff and storm out. Alright, now you needed to get Sullox to his couch, mainly because it was closest and you could keep a better eye on your friend.

-Time skip of a few hours-

-POV: Sullox-

Sullox slowly started to come to, the light blinding him momentarily. After the short period of no vision he saw you asleep on the large chair across the room. At first he was unsure of how he had gotten there, but remembered his fight with Eridan and figured you must of came afterward and moved him to the couch.

"Ahhh, how thweet, he careth enough two at leatht move me off the floor," he chuckled at his own dumb joke as he got up.

Striding across the room he re-covered you with the blanket that had fallen askew. Sighing he went to the kitchen, its about time to get something to snack on then hit the computer. Once in he started digging through the pantry for something to eat and ended up with chips and soda. Its not long after that he heard footsteps stop at the kitchen door way and turned seeing the one and only (NAME).

-POV: You-

You woke up on the couch and heard my stomach growl, looking over you saw that Sullox had gotten up. With a yawn you got up from the now warm chair and go to the kitchen, where you saw you the yellow blood.

"Sup man?" you questioned going to the refrigerator to steal the Gemini's food.

"Gettin' thanckth," he replied and started out.

This is how your relationship with the troll went, you weren't really friends with him, but you weren't enemies either. So, somehow, the two of you fell into this pale quadrant after meeting online then soon after in person. Now, you spent most of your time worrying for him though with the way his and Eridan's black relationship getting out of hand your not sure if you can be a good 'morial' and keep him from killing the sea-dweller.

You let out a sigh as you stole just a pack of lunch meat to eat as you watched Sullox for anything bad would occur from the knock out. Better to be safe than sorry right? And so you followed him into his computer room and sat on a beanbag chair as he took his place at his would,could, and do pass like this, just the two of you chillin' in this room. You picked up on of the 3DS' that happened to be in the room and stuck a piece of ham in your mouth as you started whatever game was in it.

It wasn't long before you heard the Gemini sigh gruffly and you looked over to see him leaning back in his swivel chair. His hands ran over his face, removing his glasses, then on through his hair as the other held the blue and red lense glasses. For another male Sullox did have some looks, strong jaw, straight nose, and a decent body build for someone who never moved. Don't get me wrong your not a homo (A/N: It has nothing to with me not liking gays or anything, I'm bi. and most of my buds are gay!) he just isn't a bad looking dude.

"Are you lithtening two me?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry.. I zoned out, what you say?" you asked back, shaking your head somewhat.

"I thaid, I'm bored with thith thhit for now, wanna play a video game?" he replied standing from his seat and moving to the large beanbag chair you were on.

"Sure, bro. what game?" you asked turning off the DS.

"How about (Fav. game), I know itth your favorite and I wanna kick your athh!" he said in his cocky tone.

"Your fucking on!" You chuckled and went to get it off the shelf and put it in the Xbox(or whatever system needed).

"How about we make thith more interethting?" Sullox suggested as the game loaded.

"What do you purpose?" you asked watching as a smirk came across his thin grey lips.

"Loser hath two do whatever the winner thayth for two dayth," he explained.

"Sounds fun," you commented thinking it over, "Okay, your on!" And with that the two of you shook hands and got to work on the game.

The two of you played for what felt like weeks, and easily could have been with you two. Though you slowly felt yourself grow tired and start to doze off here and there, allowing Sullox to take the lead in the game. Soon he had won and jumped up fist pumping the air.

"Ha! I win, your my thlave for two dayth!" He cheered.

"You seem a bit too excited about that, bud," you yawned out.

He shrugged and kept his smirk, "And ath for the beginning, I want a kithh two prove you'll be thure to do everything!"

That woke you up, "What?!"

"You heard me," He said simply.

A blush bushed your cheeks and you grumbled a 'Fine' as you stood. Sullox was a head taller then you so you had to stand on your tip-toes. With a bit of hesitancy you brushed your lips along his and went to pull back thinking that counted, but had your head snatched by Sullox's hands.

"That's not a kithh (NAME)."

And with that he captured your lips with his and you were shocked as you'll get out. But, in due time you kissed the troll back and when you felt his forked tongue graze your lip you surprised both of you as you allowed him access. Your tongues wrestled for control, which Sullox won over fast because of his slit and he gladly explored the the new territory. The kiss lasted several minutes until the tall troll pulled away for air. Leaving you panting lightly and light headed.

"Your two dayth thtart tomorrow," he whispered in your ear and walked out of the room chuckling.


End file.
